


Late Nights and Nachos

by Nobody419



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adorable Starco!, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night Aftermath, Sleepy!Marco, Sleepy!Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody419/pseuds/Nobody419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Marco and Star have a movie night with some of Marco's super awesome nachos and the laser puppies? Adorable fluffy stuff. That's what happens. It's cute, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights and Nachos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there wonderful world. I was just being a totally antisocial lazy butt the other day and stumbled across Star Butterfly and Marco. For one, they are totally awesome and secondly, they are totally a couple. No question. No doubt. No SHAME! Anyway, naturally I had to write this. It's cute, it's fluffy and it's totally Starco. Love you, you adorable people. And if you love me you'll kudos, comment, all that great stuff. If not, I'm assuming you loved it so much you had a heart attack and thus could not respond. 
> 
> I own nothing but the story. I love you all, you smart, strong, beautiful souls.   
> Love,  
> A Random Nobody

Star frowned in confusion, uncharacteristically quiet as she glared at her target. Still chewing on her lip, she raised a finger and moved it forward, the suspense building as it came closer to its objective. And then…she poked Marco's cheek. About three hours ago she and Marco had settled down with a massive bowl of "Marco's Super Awesome Nachos" and all three of the original Star Wars movies that Marco—after a lot of hesitation and begging on Star's behalf—agreed to illegally download. At the very end, Star had suffered through the joyful quietly and was finally about to rant about the pieces of the plot that had agonizingly been too awesome or blown her mind, she had turned to her best friend…to find him asleep; naturally, Star decided to mess with him.

Abandoning her awesome, heated butt print on the couch, she scrambled up and knelt on the plush cushions beside Marco, proceeding to poke his cheek. Snickering, she continued to tap Marco's beauty mark curiously. Chewing her lip in amusement, Star's grin widened as Marco groaned wearily and batted unconsciously at her hand. Star allowed herself an affectionate sigh before she resumed to task of poking Marco's face. A little bit of drool had begun to form in the corner of his mouth and she snickered giddily as it began to stain the couch cushion behind him, leaking into the fabric from where his head had dropped to the side. For some reason, Star decided that she found that cute—she found Marco cute in general (including his ringtone). Marco snuffled slightly and curled away from her prying hand which only made Star's smile grow wider. Yeah, Marco was cute.

Star was pretty blunt with her feelings and her emotions. She had come to terms with her affection towards Marco a long time ago. Having grown up in a stifling royal environment, Star had made a promise a long time ago to always hold on to her love of fun. Escaping to fight monsters—well aware of the consequences—Star had managed to keep from going crazy. But despite her aloof air, Star wasn't stupid; she was also well aware of her emotions and feelings. At least, she thought she was until she met Marco Diaz. Granite, the "Safe Kid" hadn't seemed that interesting to her to begin with—though to be fair, Star was still in the honeymoon phase having just moved to Earth—and it was only until after Star had gotten to know him better that she decided she liked him. The problem was that she wasn't sure why this kind of like felt different; she blamed her mom. Having been distanced from a majority of her generation on Mewnie, Star wasn't used to boys; she was used to male suitors who were boring and incredibly stiff—but Star definitely was not used to boys in any other sense than servant or suitor, certainly not romantically. But of course, along came Marco. Star had managed to define that she liked Marco more than her ordinary friends—even, though she would never admit this, more than her interdimensional best friends like Princess Pony Head—but Star had never had her siblings and her parents had always been rather distant, especially her mother. Star had no idea that the feeling she couldn't identify was love.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she began to recognize her own exhaustion. Rubbing absently at her eyes and yawning, she turned back to her spot and began to shoo the laser puppies away from where they had curled up on her cushion. Flopping down with her usual amount of grace—meaning none—Star curled up against the arm of the couch, tucking her knees against her. It only took a few seconds to know that she wouldn't fall asleep that way. Opening her eyes and glaring at the wall in frustration, she sat up, her ease completely evaporating. Temporarily blaming the puppies, she turned to scold them and their cheerful yapping; instead, her eyes landed on Marco again.

Star was dully surprised by the sudden rush of warmth that flooded her system as she stared at Marco; her fingers tingled slightly and her cheek were heated, her hearts glowing slightly as her frown melted into a tired smile. Relaxed again, she curled back into the couch and closed her eyes. And…nothing. Her eyelids flew open again and Star glared bitterly at the wall again as the warm drowsy feeling left her once more. Growling a little this time to vent her frustration, Star eventually relaxed and sighed in resignation while she sagged against the couch. I actually want to sleep this time! She whined mentally. And now I can't? She glanced back at Marco, jealous that he was already asleep. And then that wonderfully enigmatic and warm feeling returned. Star smiled dreamily before recognition crossed her face; it was Marco! She glanced away and almost instantly she didn't feel nearly as fuzzy and happy. However, upon turning her head back towards him she was submerged with the warm feeling again. Making up her mind, Star shuffled closer, suddenly hesitant despite the fact that she knew what a deep sleeper Marco was. Letting herself sink into the couch cushions, Star leaned back against Marco's shoulder—admittedly tense as she waited to see if Marco would react or wake up. But as Marco continued to snore softly, Star felt a giddy smile pull the corners of her lips back and her arm tingled as it remained pressed against Marco's own arm—now bare since his sweatshirt draped over the back of the couch. Nuzzling her head against his shoulder, Star sighed and hummed happily, slouching against him with her wand resting in her lap.

A little shiver ran down her spine as she rested against Marco. She could feel his deep breaths that made his chest rise and fall from where she was pressed against him. And for the first time in a long, long time, Star Butterfly felt safe. The laser puppies' normally annoying yaps were painfully nonexistent. The street noises outside did nothing to dampen her exhaustion for once. She was completely immersed in the warmth and comfort Marco seemed to be radiating; Star was asleep within seconds, her cheek pressed firmly against Marco's shoulder.

And for the first time in weeks, things were peaceful for the pair of monster fighters.

 

Inspired by this fan art (that I do not own):   
http://img01.deviantart.net/37be/i/2015/064/4/8/movie_night__starco__2__by_otakuofeverything-d8kiss6.png


End file.
